


A thousand years – Larry one shot

by orphan_account



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were in a middle of London and it was raining it was the perfect way to tell him that I loved him as cliché it sounds but I really love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years – Larry one shot

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I’m afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

We were auguring as we exit the restaurant about a something silly but I noticed something. I loved him. Harry knows that I'm afraid to fall in love after a previous relationship which failed after “I love you” were said but mainly by me, but he was standing alone in the rain with the moon shining through the clouds. All of my doubt suddenly goes away

So I took one step closer

my heart beats faster

 

“Harry” I said

 

“What Lou?”

We were in a middle of London and it was raining it was the perfect way to tell him that I loved him as cliché it sounds but I really love him.

 

“I love you. I loved you ever since we’re were on the X factor. From the first time we made love from when we went to Leeds fest, all the way through the American tour, Being told to hide our relationship because of what people would say, but screw them Harry because I LOVE YOU HARRY EDWARD STYLES”

I took on step closer to be right in front of Harry. My love.

And we kissed in the pouring rain on a cold london winter night

He broke away from the kiss and he said

“I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

…

I’ll love you for a thousand more”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy. I know but it’s my first Larry fan fic/one shot ever…. So sorry if it’s weird. I’m having major Larry feels after I listen to  
> A thousand years by Christina Perri and seeing everything on my dashboard asdfghjjkl


End file.
